looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Greedy for Tweety
Greedy for Tweety is a 1957 Looney Tunes short directed by Friz Freleng. Plot Hector, Sylvester, and Tweety are chasing each other on the street, and accidentally get injured by passing cars. They are taken to the Animal Hospital, where nurse Granny takes care of them. Only Tweety tries to get some rest, while Sylvester tries to get him like usual, and Hector harasses Sylvester by barking at him. Hector hits Sylvester's cast with a mallet after being told by the cat to shut up for the second time, and Granny sees him in pain, so she relocates him to another bed opposite Hector in the same ward and gives him pills to make him fall asleep, only for Hector to bother him again. Sylvester succeeds into eating Tweety, but Granny sees Tweety's feathers on Sylvester, and when she sees Tweety in an X-Ray, she takes Sylvester in for surgery to get Tweety out. Sylvester appears to be out of surgery, with a giant bandage over his chest. Hector tries to hit Sylvester's cast again with a club, but Sylvester slides his cast into a mouse hole only for the mouse to hit both Sylvester's and Hector's casts with a hammer, and when Granny saw the two in pain, she straps them in their beds. Sylvester build a machine that puts dynamite in Hector's cast, but Hector rows to Sylvester's bed and switched the dynamite cast in Sylvester's leg, which it explodes. Later, Granny tells them that there is nothing wrong with them, and they are released. As soon as the trio are discharged from the animal hospital, Sylvester resumes chasing Tweety, and Hector goes after Sylvester again, once again leading the chase to the streets. Granny, as she checks "Tweety", "Cat", and "Dog" into the "Outgoing Patients" list, she sees the chase, and knowing that they'll get injured by passing cars again, puts them back into "Incoming Patients", and sighs to the audience, "Que sera sera." Availability * (1982) VHS - The Prince and the Showgirl (as Warner A Night at the Movies) * (1985) VHS - A Salute to Friz Freleng * (1993) LaserDisc - Sylvester and Tweety's Bad Ol' Putty Tat Blues * (1998) VHS - Looney Tunes Presents Tweety: Tweet and Lovely * (1998) VHS - Looney Tunes Presents Tweety: Tweet and Lovely ''(1998 dubbed version) '' * (2001) DVD - I Love Tweety: Volume 1 (restored) Censorship * When aired on The WB channel, the part where the mouse hammers both Sylvester and Hector's cast-bound feet was cut. Notes * This cartoon was used in Daffy Duck's Movie: Fantastic Island, but was edited for time. * Although this cartoon is a Merrie Melodies Blue Ribbon short, it uses the Looney Tunes opening and closing themes. * Parts of this cartoon would later be recycled in two cartoons from DePatie-Freleng Enterprises studio, "The Pink Pill" (1968) from the Pink Panther series and later "From Bed to Worse" (1971) from The Ant and the Aardvark series. * It is one of the last Tweety cartoon to be reissued as a "Blue Ribbon" as it was released in Spring 1964, the other one being "Birds Anonymous". Category:Tweety Cartoons Category:Sylvester Cartoons Category:Granny Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Daffy Duck's Movie: Fantastic Island Cartoons Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:1957 Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons with layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoons with music by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Boris Gorelick Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by June Foray